Smile brightly
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Wally is in love with Brendan but never had the courage to confess his feelings towards the other trainer. When he thinks Brendan likes someone else, Wally does stupid things just to show the white capped teen his feelings for him. Raltshipping oneshot. BrendanxWally.


**A/N: Okay, so, first of, I wrote this oneshot for Ranzu Truffles since he requested if I could do a Raltshipping thingy. Like I said, it's not my OTP, but I tried making something decent.**

**Secondly: You'll find a lot of my headcanons for Brendan in here and a little hint to Ruby being the son of Norman (Ten points and a request for those who find it. It's actually really easy...) **

* * *

He loved him. He loved him so much. He loved everything about him. That silky black hair he hid under his white hat. Those scarlet eyes that depicted every emotion. His slender fingers that caressed his Pokemon even adored the scar on his forehead. But above all, his smile. How he loved that smile.

Brendan had the most beautiful smile Wally had ever seen. It captivated him from the start. As a result, Wally started to doubt whether he was more interested in girls or boys.

First he thought he liked May. She did help him catch his first Pokemon after all. But then he met Brendan, Professor Birch's son.

When he was finally able to set out on a journey, Wally was ecstatic. Because of his illness he couldn't travel much, but ever since he lived with his own Pokemon, Wally felt a lot better, so he sneaked out. But… that didn't mean the illness was gone.

One day, Wally was crossing a forest and had to take a break because of a sudden coughing fit. It was there he met Brendan. When his coughing fit subdued, he noticed the white capped trainer sitting at a lake, staring intently at the water, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Wally stared at the unknown boy. It seemed like he was off into his own world since he didn't hear Wally coughing like mad.

Then, the boy stirred and his eyes widened slightly. It was then a beautiful Milotic appeared from the water, its body glistering in the sunlight. The boy shot up, a camera in hand and took pictures of this breathtaking creature. When the Pokemon disappeared into the water again, the white capped youngster chuckled victorious.

"I knew there was a Milotic in here. Just wait till May hears this. Seems like I won this bet." He laughed. That laugh send shivers down Wally's spine. It was like a bell chimed.

The boy turned, finally noticing Wally.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was standing there." He said, walking towards Wally. "You've seen that Milotic, too, right?" He asked. "Y-Yeah..." Wally replied, feeling rather nervous. "Great. Now I've got an eyewitness, too." The youngster said.

"My name's Brendan, by the way." He said and held out his hand, smiling brightly. It was like someone slapped Wally across his face. He never had seen someone smiling like that. His heart started to beat uncontrollably and he had the feeling he was sweating.

"I... uhh... I'm... I'm... my name is Wally..." He said, taking Brendan's hand nervously, not daring to look the other trainer in the eye.

Brendan's smile disappeared for a moment, but it quickly returned.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Wally, but I've gotta run now. See you around!" The white capped teen ran towards his bike, jumped on it and rode off deeper into the forest.

Wally stared at the place where the other trainer stood just a moment ago. His heart refusing to slow down.

_Amazing..._

After that short encounter, Wally came across Brendan a few more times. In those moments, he got to know Brendan a lot better. He got to know that he actually was the son of Professor Birch, that he had a thing for battles, that he loved Mudkips, that he wasn't too fond of sweets, that he wanted to become a Pokemon professor too, but most of all: Brendan was one heck of a trainer.

Wally thought May was already strong since he was never able to defeat her, but Brendan was even stronger. Yet, May won every time they battled.

"That's because most girls start crying when I defeat them. It's more annoying when a girl starts crying than to lose. I don't hold back at all when fighting guys though."

_No kidding..._

Through their battles, Brendan and Wally became close friends. And every time the white capped teen asked Wally if he wanted to go with him to help him research Pokemon, Wally was more than happy to accompany him.

He quickly realized he was in love with Brendan. There was one problem though: Wally didn't have Brendan for himself and that frustrated him more than his illness. It frustrated him so hard; his illness became worse than before.

"You really have to slow things down, Wally." Brendan said, wobbling with his chair. "You'll kick the bucket if you go on like this."

"I know." Wally murmured from under his blankets. "Hey, if you feel better, how about we go to Pacifidlog Town? Maybe if we're lucky, we can see Mirage Island."

Wally's heart skipped a beat when hearing that. He turned on his other side to face Brendan.

"You mean... just the two of us?" He asked, hiding a shade of red under his blankets. "Huh? No, with a bunch of noisy girls." Brendan rolled with his eyes. "Of course only the two of us, idiot!"

Wally laughed uneasy. "For a second I thought you were serious." He said. "Hell no! Girls only know how to yap. Honestly, shopping with May is more tiring than helping out a nest of wild Wingulls that have lost their egg because of a storm." Brendan said, leaning back into his chair and hitting his arms behind his neck.

"So... when are you planning on leaving?" Wally asked. "As soon as you get better, of course. I can't drag you out in the state you're in, can I?" Brendan asked. Wally chuckled. "I guess you can't." He said.

Brendan looked at the time.

"Shoot! Is it that late already?! I promised Ethan I would meet him at Trainer Hill today!"

Wally's bad mood returned and he looked away.

Ethan. If there was one rival he hated, it was that guy. He appeared out of nowhere, challenged Brendan to a battle and all of a sudden, they were the bested of friends. They were so close that it was painful for Wally's eyes to watch.

Brendan soon spends more time with that black haired trainer from Jotho than with him. So it was only natural for Wally to start thinking if Brendan liked Ethan more than him.

But Wally was certain of one thing: he wouldn't give Brendan up without a fight. Not even his illness could prevent him from doing that.

"Anyway, I need to run. Fast!"

Worry befell upon Wally. He didn't want Brendan to leave so he could spend time with Ethan. He wanted that he stayed here with him!

Brendan got off his chair and turned on his heels, ready to dash out of Wally's bedroom. Wally's hand shot out, grabbing Brendan's shirt. The white capped teen looked back confused.

"I... I don't want you to go. Can't you stay?" He asked pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Wally, but I can't. I promised Ethan I would team up with him at Trainer Hill." Brendan replied. Wally looked down, refusing to let go of the other trainer's shirt.

"You've been spending more and more time with that guy. Do you... do you rather spend more time with him than me?" He asked, unable to keep his tears in. Brendan sighed deep, pushing Wally's hand away.

"Let's talk about this some other time, okay, Wally? I really have to go now." He said and left the other boy's room in a hurry. "No, Brendan, wait!" Wally called, reaching out to him. But Brendan was already gone.

Wally's hand dropped down. His tears fell on his bed sheets. He was frustrated he couldn't run after him and tell the other trainer what he truly felt for him. All he could do was stay in bed and hope he got better soon.

But this time, he couldn't wait, so Wally forced himself to stand up. His legs were barely able to hold his weight and he nearly collapsed. He had to seek support of his dresser to remain his balance.

Using the walls for support, he left the house of his uncle and made way to Trainer Hill, which was located north of Mauville City.

It was a heavy trip for him. By the time he finally arrived at Trainer Hill, the sun was already setting and he was wheezing so hard he was afraid he would pass out before seeing Brendan.

Wally leaned against a tree near the entrance of the battle facility, catching his breath. Not long after that, he heard two laughing voices. One he recognized as Brendan's. But the laughing quickly vanished when the white capped teen noticed the heavily panting Wally.

"Wally, what the heck are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in bed!" Brendan's voice sounded really loud and angry. "I... I need to... tell you... something... very important." Wally wheezed, holding a hand against his chest.

"That can wait. You need to get back to bed, now!" Brendan said, walking towards the short breathed trainer. When the white capped teen was close enough, Wally collapsed in his arms, barely being able to stand.

"Now what did I tell you?" Brendan said, holding the other teen tightly. "Oi, oi. This doesn't look good, Brendan. The kid needs to get rest right away." Ethan said, looking over the other's shoulder with a worried look. "I know! Help me getting him on my back so I can carry him to the Pokemon Center." Brendan said slightly agitated.

Wally didn't like it that Ethan was touching him. Even though it was to help him on Brendan's back. But as soon as the white capped teen hoisted him up, Wally felt incredibly happy. This was the closest to Brendan he has been after all.

They walked their way to the Pokemon Center in silence. But, Wally fell asleep when they were half way there.

Wally woke up when he heard two people talking. It sounded really serious so he decided to vein his sleep.

"I mean, why does he do that all the time? It's getting really annoying!" Brendan's angry voice said. "Calm down, Brendan. You're not getting anywhere by getting angry." That other voice belonged to Ethan.

"I'm sure he has a reason for doing such things. You just need to ask him."

"Which I do, but I always get an unclear answer every time I ask!"

Wally heard Brendan growling from deep down his throat.

"I know one thing for sure: I can forget about going to Pacifidlog Town. There's no way that Wally will get better before we go to Unova."

_Unova?! Brendan's going to Unova... with Ethan?!_

Wally shocked up like he woke up from a nightmare.

"You're going to Unova?!" He asked Brendan wide eyed. Worry and concern painted his voice and face.

"And how long have you been awake?" Brendan asked on his turn, ignoring Wally's question. He didn't have to think long to realize that Brendan didn't appreciate his latest stunt.

"I... I only heard you were going to Unova..." Wally said, looking away from the other trainer. "But, are you really going?" He then asked, looking Brendan back in the eye.

"Yes, I am." That answer came quicker than Wally could ask his question and for some reason, Brendan looked a bit like Norman when he was angry.

Wally's heart started to throb painfully and he looked away again.

"I think it's better for me that I leave you two alone so you can talk things out." Ethan said, feeling that the mood was going down rapidly. He patted Brendan's shoulder. "Don't forget what I told you." He said and left the room, leaving Wally alone with the white capped teen.

After the Jotho trainer left, Brendan sighed deep, sitting down a folding chair next to Wally's bed.

"I was really looking forward to go to Pacifidlog Town with you, you know." He said. "B-But, we can still go. I'll get better fast!" Wally said.

"Wally..."

"I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow, so, so we can go then, can't we?"

"Wally..."

"Let's go tomorrow! I really, really want to go!"

"WALLY!"

The young boy shocked when Brendan suddenly raised his voice. The white capped teen looked even angrier than before.

"Wh-What? I just... I just want to spend time with you..." Tears streamed down Wally's cheeks.

"Would you consider my feelings for a moment?!" Brendan asked. "Imagine that we go to Pacifidlog Town tomorrow in the state you're in and something bad happens to you while we're there. How do you think I would feel if that were to happen? Have you ever thought about that?!"

Wally didn't know what to answer on that one.

"I would be worried sick, Wally! Not to mention feel really guilty because I was the one who brought you there while knowing you needed to rest. So that's why we're not going anymore." Brendan said.

"To clear your own conscience? Is that it?" Wally asked in disbelief. Brendan threw himself back in his chair, bellowing an angry and agitated growl.

"No, Wally, for you! I'm doing this for you! Your health is more important to me than anything. Why do you think I take things slowly every time I see you're having it difficult? Just to sooth my conscience? Are you out of your mind?! Do you really think I'm that kind of person?" Brendan looked disappointed.

Wally was surprised. "Wh-What?! N-No, of course not! I just... I just didn't think you would feel that way about me." Wally said, feeling a red color spreading across his face.

Brendan stood up from his chair and hugged Wally tightly. Wally started to feel very fuzzy when Brendan did that.

"Geez, you really are as slow as a Slakoth. How can you not realize that? Or were you too much in a bind with your own feelings to realize it?"

Wally felt Brendan's hot breath in his neck. It sends shivers down his spine.

"But... you spend so much time with Ethan lately..." He said. "Ethan and I are just friends. The reason why I spend a lot of time with him is because he arrived at Hoenn all alone and he didn't know anyone here. I only showed him some places." Brendan replied, not letting go of the other boy.

"Then why are you going to Unova with him?" Wally asked. "I don't like it either I have to leave you behind when I go to Unova, but I aren't going just for kicks either. Dad and I are going to attend some serious business over there so I have no choice but to go. Ethan's going because Professor Elm, Jotho's Pokemon Professor, asked him to. It's just a coincidence that we're going together. Really."

Brendan took some distance between them, but his hands remained on Wally's shoulders.

"You believe me, don't you?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah. But... I wish I could come with you..." Wally said a bit disappointed.

"Promise me you'll rest and I'll give you something nice." Brendan suddenly said. "What? What do you mean?" Wally asked confused. "Just promise me already."

"Oh, okay, I promise, but I really don't know what you...!"

Wally shocked when Brendan suddenly pressed his lips on his. His mind was completely blank and he didn't know what to do.

When Brendan parted, he started to laugh.

"I really like you, Wally. So you shouldn't be worried. I'll come back to you for sure." He said.

Wally was still dazed after his first kiss with Brendan. When he realized what happened, he started to blush like mad and stuttered like crazy.

"Whoa, hey! Slow down. You'll get another attack if you keep it up like that." Brendan said worried. "B-B-B-But you k-k-k-kissed me!" Wally exclaimed flushed up. "Isn't that what you wanted then?" Brendan asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah, I know. It's like I said: I like you."

Wally blushed an even deeper red, hiding his mouth behind his hand while staring at the other trainer with big eyes.

"You... you really mean that?" He asked. "Of course I do! Why would I joke with something like that?" Brendan asked. "I don't know. It seems so... unreal..." Wally said. "But it _is_ real." Brendan said and leaned in to give Wally another kiss.

This time, Wally didn't start to freak out in his mind, but returned the kiss. He was extremely happy that Brendan felt the same as he did.

When they parted, Wally couldn't conceal his smile.

"That's better. You're finally smiling again." Brendan said, returning the smile. "Yeah. It feels like a load fell off my shoulders." Wally said nodding. "Were you that worried? Honestly, Wally, you shouldn't have been." Brendan said laughing. "But I couldn't help it. Seeing you spending time with Ethan was really depressing for me." Wally said, looking at the white sheets of his bed.

"And because of that, you got sicker leading that I had no choice but to spend more time with Ethan so you could rest." Brendan replied on that. "So... we're both at fault here?" Wally smiled uneasy. "We sure are."

There was a short silence between them.

"Will you call me when you're in Unova?" Wally then asked. "Of course I will. I'll call and write you every single day just to make sure you're resting properly and you aren't falling for someone else." Brendan said. Wally laughed at that.

"I don't think I'll be falling for someone else. I might fall _in front_ of someone else." He said. The white capped teen laughed at that. "Let's hope you won't do that either." He said. "Yeah. It'll be painful." Wally agreed.

Brendan stood up from the folding chair and looked out off the window.

"I'll bring you back to Vendaturf Town tomorrow. I'll stay there if that's okay. And if you're feeling better, we might be able to take on the Battle Tent challenge." He said, looking back at Wally.

"You'll stay till you have to leave to Unova?" Wally asked surprised. He didn't really expected Brendan would do that.

"Well, I might have to leave a couple days earlier since I promised my dad to meet in Fortree City. Winowa is flying us personally to Unova." The white capped teen replied.

"I see. I'll miss you, but it's not like you'll be gone forever." Wally said, trying to ease his own mind. "Nah. I'll be back before you know it." Brendan said and sat down next to Wally on his bed.

"From today on till I have to leave, I'll be at your side. Every minute of every day of every night. You'll get annoyed by it." Brendan said, grinning wide.

Wally hugged the other trainer tightly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" He announced happily.

Brendan was going to leave soon, but Wally knew that he would come back. He was looking forward to that moment already. The moment where he could wait Brendan up, and have him all for himself.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: I am NOT sorry for putting Ethan in it because OTP, OTP! He didn't really had a big role in this story anyway.**


End file.
